


Dick Double

by tenser



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Crack, Erectile dysfunction PSA, F/M, M/M, Nanpasen, The Shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: “I’m not fucking your girlfriends for you anymore,” Ace said.Joji shot up from the bed. “Ace, you’re my dick double, that’s your job!”
Relationships: Joji Takadanobaba/Ace Ikebukuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dick Double

Joji Takadanobaba was a man drowning in pussy.

Literally, right now, he was asphyxiating on some fat cunt, courtesy of a model riding his face. That’s right. All those models he texted weren’t fake. So getting facefucked by some primo pussy wasn’t a rare occurrence for Joji. A model could ride anyone, but just like the Yamanote line, they always came right back around to Takadanobaba station.

Joji stuck his talented tongue in the model’s juicy pussy, ready to make every stop from her clit to her womb.

She came immediately, flooding a rainbow of love into his mouth. But that wasn’t enough.

“C’mon Joji, I want your big shiny red convertible in my garage!” cried out the model.

At this, Joji started sweating. He could munch muff and cunt spelunk for days, but there was just one thing he couldn’t do.

He laughed and deflected. “Haha! How about we take a bath on the Schwarz Rose rooftop instead?”

The model replied. “No, how about you stuff my cunt and come so hard your semen bursts out of my vag like clowns spilling out of a clown car?” She made it clear that he was going to have to perform, and not just in a Prism show.

Joji might have been able to do a quadruple salchow on concrete, but doing a tango between the sheets was kind of a problem.

Joji started sweating and pulled out his phone. “Ah, okay, okay. Just let me make a call.”

“A call?”

“Hey,” Joji said, his voice dropping into a rough tone when someone picked up on the other side. “It’s showtime.” Then he hung up and smiled a big dopey smile.

The model said, “Did you seriously just call someone while we were fucking?”

Before Joji had to answer, the door opened and closed. He dropped the cute act and fingered her pussy for about 3 seconds before declaring, “Let’s Joji at Takadanobaba!”

A dick entered the model’s pussy but the mysterious member was at not the right angle to be coming from Joji at all. Still, Joji moaned and squirmed and the fucking was, you know, adequate, so in no time at all the model was coming. And it wasn’t too long after that, the model was going, too. Right out the door.

It was then that out from a corner of the dark room that was as empty as Joji’s heart, a voice rang out.

“I’m not fucking your girlfriends for you anymore,” the voice said.

“Ace!” Joji shot up from the bed. “You’re my dick double, that’s your job!”

Suddenly a chorus of four other voices joined in. It was the other members of The Shuffle, who were all now in Joji’s room.

 _Oh no,_ thought Joji. _They can’t find out my secret._

“I’m going to tell everyone your secret,” Ace said.

Joji tried to put Ace in his place. “Don’t you dare! I’m the leader of The Shuffle, a group that is definitely not important to the plot!”

Ace loudly declared, “Joji’s secret is that he can’t get an erection! I’ve been doing his fucking all along!”

Joji’s secret was out.

He braced for the worst. His life of stardom would soon end, now that everyone knew his king’s scepter was more like a Tokyo Banana. Without filling.

“Oh my god, we’re so sorry,” said Okachimachi, Gotanda, Uguisudani and Kanda, four of the most unfortunately named characters in all of anime - and this is in a show with someone named both Kakeru and Kazuo. Their concern, unlike their names, was profound. They all shared their heartfelt message with you, the audience.

“Erectile dysfunction (impotence) is the inability to get and keep an erection firm enough for sex.  
If you're concerned about erectile dysfunction, talk to your doctor — even if you're embarrassed. Sometimes, treating an underlying condition is enough to reverse erectile dysfunction. In other cases, medications or other direct treatments might be needed.”

Joji grinned at the camera and struck a cutesy pose. “The more you know!”

Ace joined hands with Joji. “A family doctor is a good place to start when you have erectile problems. See your doctor if:

• You have concerns about your erections or you're experiencing other sexual problems  
• You have diabetes, heart disease or another known health condition  
• You have other symptoms along with erectile dysfunction”

Then, despite all the helpful information from MayoClinic.org, Joji ran away crying, leaving his bandmates behind. He cried all the way to the top of the Schwarz Rose building’s ironically phallic building.

His crying was so pathetic that it touched the heart of Ace - the one man who knew just how much of an ass Joji was, but also knew how much ass Joji had never gotten.

In a slow-mo run that included an entire montage of Ace’s backstory which you definitely have never seen before this part, Ace ran to the overflowing tip of the Schwarz Rose building’s baths to see the lewd display of Norizuki Jin with one foot on the dejected Joji’s back, literally whipping himself into a frenzy.

“nooooooooo” Ace said in slo-mo.

Then suddenly the scene changed and it was sunset on a beach. Ace and Joji held hands.

“It was so simple all along,” Ace said. “I pretended to resent you, but actually, I know how much pain you’ve been in this whole time. I’m done being your dick double. I’m ready to be your dick one and only.”

And then they kissed with rainbows and stars and explosions going off in the distance and they fell in love with the force of ten thousand karats. By the time they were done kissing, Joji finally got a boner so thick that it was clear that his cock was the one part of the fat kid he used to be that hadn’t lost weight.

As the two became one, not in a jump in a prism song, but with Ace’s cock inside Joji’s ass, Joji finally splooged. He didn’t need to spend his nights reading WebMD anymore. Just as Ace had declared, they were no longer two separate dicks, but one glorious union of cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more at: https://www.mayoclinic.org/diseases-conditions/erectile-dysfunction/symptoms-causes/syc-20355776


End file.
